Hated Crying
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Fran's been missing her husband as he's away on business with C.C. Her and Niles have been restless from not having their lovers home in California. What if they think that Max and C.C. had an affair? When do they come home from business? Sad. One- Shot.


**Author's Note: **I actually wrote this for Tumblr, but I loved it so much that I just had to post it here. I know there really isn't enough Fran/Max. Like I said before. So. I'm hoping you love this just as much as I have. I seriously, almost cried while writing this. I promise it's really not that sad, though. Don't be afraid to read this. I think I've done better on this one than I have on any of my other fictions. I don't know why, but I just poured my heart into this one.

* * *

Fran let her head fall back against her pillow, her heart beating crazily. She missed her husband terribly. He had been gone on business for weeks and had wanted her to stay at home with Jonah and Eve. A tear would slip down her face at the mention of her husband, but she knew it was for the best, since his money is what keep the mansion. Fran never cared about the money, she would be fine with him working for some store in a mall - she loves Maxwell for everything he is - not for his money. This money is tearing her apart now. And it wasn't like she could tell him, he loves the new job in California. Fran knew she was getting torn apart, but she couldn't let her husband go through the same exact pain as her. She definitely didn't want to be selfish with her feelings; they are married and she knew she could pull through this. _If only my mother was around to talk, but she's gone to Boca. I don't know when I'll ever get to see her again. How could she leave me like this?_ As bad as Fran hated to admit it, she really hated to see her mother go.

She would eventually let her eyes close and let slumber take her over. As she loathed for her husband, she never wanted to shut her eyes. Two weeks. Fran rarely stayed away from the phone as he would call every chance he got. She hated being like this, since Niles is going through the same. C.C.'s been gone, too. He had to be lonely there at their house. Tonight, though, Fran didn't feel like being lonely. The twins needed their father or some sort of father figure with them. She turned over in their bed to reach for the phone. Fran dialed the familiar that played on her every night since Max and C.C. had been gone away.

"Niles," she closed her eyes as her tear- stained face became again. "You want to come over? I know it's late and I don't mean to bother you, but I can't sleep." Fran hated being so weak - especially for everyone to see. Even Niles, her best friend, she would even let see cry. _Sure, I wine a lot, but I never cry. Why would I want to start now? _"Please?"

"I'll be right over, Fran."

* * *

It felt like years before Niles retrieved to her's and Maxwell's bedroom. She never expected another man to bed inside that room, even the butler/best friend. She felt naked all of a sudden as he looked at her - his own tear- stained eyes. _This is right, isn't it? _Fran nodded to herself and she wandered for an instance if Niles had thought anything about her nod. She wasn't moving from her position, but letting Niles move closer to her. Max had called her and told her he loved her and missed her terribly. _But when is he ever coming home? _She greatly wondered this many restless nights alone in her bedroom.

"I'm sorry for not being faster coming over. You know, traffic is worse at night here than during the day," he softly chuckled - trying to bring light into the room, "yeah. It wasn't that funny. I know." Niles parked himself on the side of Fran's bed. "After all the years of walking by your room door, I never thought I would have the privilege to sitting on your bed, Mrs. Sheffield."

She kindly rolled her eyes, "what are you doing, Niles?" Fran had called him over as a friend, but why was he trying to make a move on her? _Is he awake? Does he miss C.C. this much? I miss Max, but I would never stoop so low. _She couldn't imagine her and Niles being together - maybe earlier - before when she thought Maxwell wasn't going to confess his love for her. But now, she couldn't and hadn't thought about that. She hadn't even let anyone know about her previous feelings. "Why did you say such a thing?"

"I don't know. I'm not thinking straight. I guess I'm just sick of not being able to sleep at night. I'm sorry." He turned to face her, afraid of making a wrong move. "I came as a friend, just to settle things. Keep this between us?" Fran nodded, "of course. Now, was there a specific reason you wanted me? To change a babies diaper? To clean your toilets?"

"No. I wanted you here as a friend. I'm lonely, Niles." Fran crossed the bed into Niles' arms. "When are they coming home? The twins need their father. They've even been asking about him. I know what it felt like when I was a little girl to miss my dad. I almost resented for going away so many times. I don't want the twins to be like me." Fran's eyes leaked again with tears, "I'm afraid, Niles."

"Don't be afraid, Fran. C.C. is away carrying our child. Don't you think I don't worry she'll lose the baby, or going into labor? I've got worries, too." Fran began to wander to herself if she ever took into consideration of others. "I'm sorry again. Snapping, I guess, it a part of the whole not-sleeping-process." He wrapped his arms around his best friend, "I talked to C.C. But she wasn't sure when they are coming home."

"Yeah, Maxwell said the exact thing." Her eyes widened as she raised her head from his chest. "Niles! What is they are having an affair? After all the years of the sexual tension that C.C. had for him, what if they've finally gave in to each other?" Fran's realization hit her and she cried harder, sobs racking her body. "You know what, Niles? You go on and stay in the guest room. I need time to be alone."

Niles was hesitant about leaving her alone in her room, but he also didn't want Maxwell coming home to see them sleeping in the same bed together. Maxwell had already been jealous over Nigel. He gradually left the room and left his pace at a slow. _What if Fran is right? Could they be having an affair? _But he decided not to let her get into his head, knowing that Fran was often - if not always - wrong about everything. _Tonight, I'll try to sleep. At least knowing someone else is in the same house._

Fran finally got her eyes to close, after staring at the wall for over an hour. She missed the warming feel of Maxwell's arms around her body as the slept. But the wonder came into her mind again as she thought his arms might be tightly wrapped around C.C. _She wouldn't, would she? Not when she's married and pregnant. Well, Maxwell is married and we're trying to have another baby. _Fran wouldn't letting her mind getting herself mixed up again. "I'm wrong. I'm lying to myself." She tried to convince herself before she went to sleep.

It wasn't long before she felt some press against her lips, awaking her from her slumber. Fran hated whoever was waking her up - she hadn't had any sleep - and right when she was finally making progress, they wrecked it. She was careful of who's name she mumbled out of her mouth. _What if it's Niles! Oh My God! I hope it's Maxwell. _She tried to focus her eyes on the black figure in front of her, her husband stood awaiting her movement of lips.

"Maxwell!," she cried out - waking the whole house. "You're back!" Fran moved slowly out of the bed as sleep was trying to take her over again. She began to wander quickly if it was a dream. Fran reached out to touch her husband's chest - she felt the warmth, the hardness, and the beating heart of her love. "What has taken you so long? I've missed you. I've not slept."

"I'm sorry. It's the whole theater/sitcom. I won't be going anywhere without you again. I didn't sleep ither." Maxwell held her in his arms, kissing her deeply and with passion. "C.C. couldn't stop rambling about Niles and I couldn't stop rambling about you. We were a total mess without our partners. We've left early - people were starting to riot as we wouldn't shut up about how we've made a mistake leaving our lovers here."

"So. You wasn't having an affair?" Fran's eyes lightened as her nasal laugh joined the air. _I hope I've not upset him. _"It's the insomnia taking me over - I'm thinking crazy thoughts, alright. Don't make fun of me and don't be mad."

"I wasn't having an affair, Frannie. You should know better than that," he sat her back on the bed, sitting back beside of her. "I love you,"

"I love you, too."

Maxwell soon heard her soft snores and smiled. _She's my wife and I love her. I'm never leaving her alone in this world again. I can't bare to see her hurt like this. _He hadn't said anything, but her tears were evident. He knew how much she hated crying in front of all of them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So. What did you think about it? Was it too sad for you to handle. Let me know and I'll post more like this – that is – if you did like it. Like I said, I poured my heart into this one, so please be easy about it. Leave reviews with love. Peace.


End file.
